1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the management of keystroke data in embedded keyboard environments. More particularly, embodiments relate to the prevention of malware access to keystroke data and the enablement of keyboard functionality in platforms lacking an operable or less secure host operating system (OS).
2. Discussion
In less secure computing systems, malware may be used to attack keystrokes received from keyboards. For example, “traditional key-logger” attacks have been known to be launched in operating system drivers, resulting in the loss of passwords, credit card information, etc., received from the keyboard. In addition, “key injector” attacks may result in the creation of false human presence indications to the server receiving the keystrokes, also potentially leading to substantial security concerns. Other keyboard-related issues may involve manageability applications such as remote keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) control applications and “hot key” applications that may require secure keyboard input from a user even when the host operating system (OS) is inoperable and the host OS stack normally used to communicate with the keyboard is unavailable.